The Secrets We Keep
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: She's been hidden her entire life. No one is supposed to know what she is, no one is supposed to know she exists, a secret friendship leads to the chance of a lifetime, the reward? Her freedom and meeting another like her. She knew there would be danger, but she didn't know she'd gain a family she always wanted and a love who would kill all who stood in his way. W/TwilightWorshipp
1. Prologue

Summary: She's been hidden her entire life. No one is supposed to know what she is, no one is supposed to know she exists. A secret friendship leads to the chance of a lifetime, the reward? Her freedom and meeting another like her. She knew there would be danger, but she didn't know she'd gain a family she always wanted and a love who would kill all who stood in his way. Co – Written with SweetSouthernSass. Kol/OC and rated M. More pairings later on in the story.

The Secrets We Keep

Prologue

* * *

Honey bees give off a light hum as they fly, pollinating flower to flower. Most can't hear it, the gentle sound much too low for mortal ears.

But she could.

She could hear the faint hum of honey bees in the sun, the quiet bubbling of the brook running through the back acres of her family's property, and even just the barest sound of cicadas lurking around the Bayou. She could see the way dust played in the prisms of light, how the fluffiest cloud in the sky just slightly curled at its edges.

Her name was Madeleine Elise Lescheres, and if you asked most in the supernatural community, she shouldn't exist.

An abomination, that's what the few outside of her immediate family named her. Born of a secret love between a prominent figure in the New Orleans Vampire society, William Leroux, and a witch of the most potent magical bloodline in New Orleans, Melissa Lescheres, she was something that many believed to be impossible. Barred from the outdoor world, she was kept hidden and a secret, fear that the New Orleans witches would demand her death spurring her parents' worries. Not once had Madeleine stepped even a single toe across the property lines of the Lescheres Estate, heavy and powerful magical wards keeping her very presence cloaked to all those that passed on the other side of the large wrought iron gates.

That was all about to change.

Because she wasn't alone.

She could remember clearly the day that she discovered there could be more, someone else, like her. Being eight years old and determined to find a way into the gardens, Madeleine had stumbled across her family arguing yet again. The screeching voice of her Aunt Cheyenne had made her cringe back into the shadows, and the remembrance of her mother's angry retorts still set her teeth on edge. Her Grandmother Rosalie had worked to ease the tension, her smooth voice strained under the weight of a family at odds. And despite knowing she shouldn't, she had hidden herself from them in the corner, bidding the shadows to wrap her in tendrils of darkness.

* * *

 _"-she is my daughter!" Her mother practically snarled, the lamp in corner flickering to match her irritation._

 _"She is an abomination!" Cheyenne shrieked, throwing her arms in the air. "Her very existence goes against the laws of nature!"_

 _The two women faced each other across the large dining room table, its surface littered with books, scrolls, and ancestral grimoires. Rosalie Lescheres remained seated at the head of the table, alternating between browsing a text and shaking her head at her feuding daughters._

 _"Your laws of nature, Cheyenne! She defies the laws set forth by the Coven, not the laws of nature itself. If she did, she would never have been here!" Melissa snapped back, gripping her chair until her knuckles turned bone-white. "And that's what frightens you most, isn't it?"_

 _Her older sister narrowed her eyes, glaring across the red oak._

 _Melissa smirked as she nodded, her lips tweaked sneeringly. "That's right, that's what you fear the most. Nature wanted her, just like it bid the birth of Niklaus-"_

 _The older witch let out a hiss through her teeth, the sound of her wine glass shattering going unnoticed._

 _"Do not speak to me of such filth, little sister. You know nothing-"_

 _The younger witch jolted to her feet, a faint wind ruffling the loose pages on the table top. "I know enough! She is not the only one, she is but third in line, and one day you will bow at her feet."_

 _Cheyenne scoffed, turning her nose up as she scrambled to gather her things, her cheeks an angry and splotchy red. "I will never bow to such a monstrosity! Be thankful, dear sister, that I was sworn by blood before I learned of her existence. If I hadn't, the Circle would have stormed the estate for her death by now."_

 _Rosalie hurried from her seat then, latching onto her youngest daughter with a harsh grip, yet soothing words as her elder sister stormed from the mansion. Her sky blue eyes turned to the shadows as she held a sobbing Melissa, the faint sparkle there causing the girl in the shadows to freeze before scurrying away._

 _She had been discovered._

* * *

Her Grandmother's lecture on spying and eavesdropping had been lengthy and nearly torturous the next day, yet entirely worth it. Madeleine had spent the next few months in the library of the Lescheres mansion, made extensive given that it had begun in the 1800's at the estate's beginning. She soaked up the knowledge; learning of the Originals and their tales, how New Orleans had basically been built and founded upon the Mikaelson's whim, the search for doppelgängers, sickening curses desired to be broken…

And most importantly, Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid himself.

He shared something with Madeleine that her ancestor did not; one half of his being had been consumed by vampirism.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, she stared from her place hidden among the tall sunflowers in the garden at the structure of white stone that loomed above her. Madeleine wasn't naïve, nor was she unintelligent. She knew why her grandmother and mother worked so diligently to keep her hidden away within the mansion's walls, why her father visited so sparsely and with the upmost caution. If she was found it would most likely mean her death, and possibly that of the few people she held dear. What they did was done out of love and the desire for her safety, they didn't strive to make her feel imprisoned.

But she was tired.

Tired of being confined to such a small space, to short walks in the garden accompanied by her mother or grandmother, of family that was supposed to love her only fearing her very being and whispering dirty secrets behind her back.

She was tired of feeling like less than what she was.

Tired of being restrained.

Tired of fearing that one wrong move or whisper could cost her the very air she breathed.

And there was only one way to fix it.

Madeleine pressed her fingers to her lips before raising them toward the home she had dwelled within for the entirety of her life, whispering a parting song as the sun slowly began to peek above its rooftop, and slowly turned in the opposite direction. Down a sloping hill and through a handful of pastures, orchards, and trees away sat her escape route.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as a whisper sounded within her mind.

" _You'll always be our miracle, little one."_

* * *

 _So that's a little chapter from me and SweetSouthernSass._

 _Enjoy._


	2. Welcome To Mystic Falls

Summary: She's been hidden her entire life. No one is supposed to know what she is, no one is supposed to know she exists. A secret friendship leads to the chance of a lifetime, the reward? Her freedom and meeting another like her. She knew there would be danger, but she didn't know she'd gain a family she always wanted and a love who would kill all who stood in his way. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Kol/OC, Klaus/OC, different female and rated M. More pairings later on in the story.

 _ **I apologise for the delay, it would seem that my co writer has abandoned the story so TwilightWorshipper14 has kindly offered to co - write the story with me.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 1

* * *

"I know I am, but I'm doing this for you two as well, mama and grandmamma." Madeleine whispered softly as she stood up abd took in the surroundings of her hone which would be very likely the last time before grabbing her black backpack and a black travel bag which Sophie Deveraux had given her along with her niece, Monique as she climbed over the gate and began walking down the hill as she gave one kart look towards her childhood home.

As strange as it was, she would miss her home, her grandmother and mother, not to mention her two youngest cousins Quinn and Louise who were close to her as she met up with Sophie to see her face was pale and her eyes were red from crying and instantly Madeleine knew that Sophie hadn't been able to save Monique from the Harvest Ritual which had happened tonight.

"I was too late, Maddie...Agnes slit her throat right in front of me and Jane Anne...we couldn't stop him." Sophie said sorrowfully and Madeleine hugged her tightly then as she looked at one of the few witches who was her best friend and liked her genuinely for who she was and not spying on her as she hugged the young woman back tightly and brushed a strand of dark brown hair away.

She would miss Sophie and the Deveraux family, much like the Lescheres family, they were infamous for showing a fierce hatred towards the Crescent Werewolf Pack after they had killed Sophie's ancestor Simone Deveraux and caused a fierce feud between the two factions as the two women looked at each other, before Sophie handed her a black book with empty pages inside it.

"It's your grimoire." Sophie explained fondly and Madeleine smiled then as she hugged her best friend tightly before wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Monique, Soph." Madeleine whispered sadly, she had been fond of the sweet young girl who hadn't been afraid of her and neither had Sophie's older sister Jane Anne Deveraux, their mother Clarisse had been one of the best friends of her mother, Melissa and who had opposed the demands of Cheyenne, Agnes, and Bastianna to kill Madeleine.

It happened every now and then, witch wars spilling out into the streets of New Orleans and families fighting against each other for power or revenge against the other. It was the reason why Rosalie Lescheres was so well respected alongside the current Regent of the Nine Witch Covens, Josephine LaRue.

Josephine had stood up for her, dismissed Eva Sinclair's demands that Madeleine should be sacrificed and consecrated among her Ancestors of the Lescheres and Leroux families.

War had almost broken out then, even though Rosalie was disappointed in her son and two youngest daughters' secret relationships with werewolves and vampires, she loved them still and loved her grandchildren.

Aside from Cheyenne and her daughter, Lilian who absolutely supported the two Elders but backed off after Josephine had spoken and warned them to never harm Madeleine or others like her.

 _"This young woman is no monster, she is a creation of nature meant to happen, regardless of what some of you may think."_

Madeline felt her heart warm at the memory of Josephine standing up for her like that. It felt so good to know that she wasn't alone in her struggle to stay alive. Her smile fades a little as she sits on the bus bench and lowers her gaze to her hands.

There are so many questions she wants answered.

Why is she like this?

Is there really no one else like her?

* * *

Loneliness resonates deeply within her at the thought she may be the only one of her kind. Niklaus, whomever he may be, he is the closest but he is not the same. Hope blooms carefully in her as she thinks of the other hybrid. He may not be just like her but maybe he could help her. A young human girl sits down beside Madeline and she stiffens, catching a whiff of blood that has her fangs elongating in seconds.

The young girl is sitting too close. Her heartbeat thunders in Madeline's ears and she struggles to restrain herself as her throat burns with the aching need to drink. Her fangs prick her bottom lip and the small burst of her own blood settles her.

Turning to the girl, Madeline smiles sweetly at her.

Nothing happened and after five minutes, a bus arrives and Madeleine ensures that the young human girl who is no older than Monique had been gets on safety and glances at where she had parked her car.

She gets in and starts the engine, suddenly grateful for all the driving lessons that her cousin Damian had given her as she stepped on the pedal and drove to Mystic Falls.

If anything, she also wanted to protect her family as tensions between the werewolf and witch factions had been getting harder, Madeleine worried about Juliette and her technically husband Joel Comeaux as the witches led by the two French Quarter Elders Bastianna Natale and Agnes Roux.

Madeleine had never felt safe around them and neither had her cousins, the Ninth Ward Coven respected Madeleine's family and Madeleine was best friends with Van Nguyen who was a member of the Ninth Ward Coven and Sophie.

Her phone rang then and she answered it, she saw with relief that it was her cousin Lily.

"Are you ok so far?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm excited. To think I will be meeting someone like me...it's something I have always hoped for." Madeleine admits, allowing some of her excitement to seep into her tone. Lily laughs, feeling good for her.

"Okay, well be careful. I know you haven't been in the world before but I just want you to remember, not everyone is your friend just as not everyone is not your enemy." Madeleine nods into the phone, grateful she has people to take care of her.

"I'll remember." She promises and Lily breathes a little easier, knowing she won't break that promise.

"Okay, I have to go but one more thing...don't let any guys steal your heart!" Lily teases, knowing Madeleine likes reading romance novels. Blushing, Madeleine rolls her eyes.

"Like any guy could!" She teases back. "Bye, Lily!" Then they hang up and Madeleine focuses on driving. She can't help though, thinking about how this could go. This other hybrid, what will they be like? Her Aunt had spoken of Niklaus with hatred but then, witches don't normally like anything they conceive of as 'unnatural.'

And Meredith would know, considering she has been sneered and mocked for years. All because of something she couldn't help. It is cruel but that is the way of the world.

Madeleine takes a deep breath as she drives past the sign that says, _'Welcome To Mystic Falls.'_ She glances around quietly as she finds a bar called the Mystic Grill.

She parked the car and turned off the engine as she got out and made sure that she had enough money in purse as she walked towards the door and entered the bar as she heard people laughing and saw people playing poker and snooker.

She needed to find a place to stay.

Madeleine walked up to the bar as young blonde man with a resemblance to her Uncle Henri as she smiled at him softly before speaking then.

"Hi, I'm looking for somewhere to stay as I'm looking for a friend." Madeleine explained patiently as she toyed with her Lapis Lazuli necklace and the man nodded.

"There's a hotel called the Breaux Hotel, they're good people and they're open." He said kindly as he made her a coffee and she smiled in thanks then.

"Thank you, may I ask your name?" She asked intrigued and the man smiled faintly then.

"Matt Donovan." He said amused and Madeleine smiled.

"Well Matt, I'm Madeleine Lescheres Leroux."

"Nice to meet you!" Matt says cheerfully, looking over her shoulder. "See you around!" He calls as he heads over to a pretty brunette girl that gives her a slightly icy look. Raising an eyebrow, Madeleine rolls her eyes as she drinks her coffee. Relaxing a little as it soothes her, she pulls out her disguised grimoire so she can look it over.

To anyone else, it will just seem to be a hardback book but to her...the secrets of her magic.

With careful fingers, Madeleine flips through the brittle pages. Her wide brown eyes drink in the spells and Latin that adorn the pages and sink into her brain. Her fingers twitch with the urge to try some of the spells but she knows it is too dangerous right now.

Regretfully closing the book, Madeleine slips it into her bag as she cradles the coffee in her hands. A sudden wash of magic makes her stiffen and turn in her seat. A beautiful girl with dark skin and mossy green eyes is talking to Matt and the brunette. She looks on edge as she talks urgently with them.

Madeleine can feel the magic swirling around her. Her own magic starts to rise and she clamps down on it, turning around swiftly as the girl suddenly looks around. Madeleine can feel her gaze lingering but thankfully, moves on. Dropping a twenty and not caring about her change, she quickly leaves so she can find the hotel.

So there was a witch in Mystic Falls and Madeleine kept an eye out for anything as her grey eyes scanned the area intently as she reached the Breaux Hotel which had a lively New Orleans vibe to it as she felt some of the home sickness leave her.

She took out her suitcase and pulled out the handle as she entered the reception area and paid in cash, that way no one would be able to track her as she paid for two weeks in advance.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Valerie said kindly as Madeleine smiled and gave her a tip as she went to her en suite room and unlocked it with the key as she entered.

The room had a lavender scent around it as she looked around and began unpacking her things, her photo albums, letters from her father, Will who owned a bar in New Orleans and of course the letter that declared her a member of the French Quarter Coven from Josephine LaRue.

She texted her cousins and Sophie to let them know that she was safe as she stepped outside and decided to create a thunder storm as she concentrated and performed the spell that Kara Nguyen had taught her as part of her elemental magic.

Madeleine pulled out a silver candle along with a blue one and began to chant a non-verbal spell then as thunder cracked in the distance then.

And then it rained.

Laughing happily as her magic rushed through her in a dizzying display of power, Madeleine twirled in the rain, carefree and happy.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Madeleine showered and dressed, wrinkling her nose at the clothes Lily was able to sneak her. It all just looks so...old. Resolving to go shopping, Madeleine checks how much money she has. She has enough and Sophie promised to send her some more on Friday. Nodding to herself, Madeleine left her room and the hotel.

Driving idly until she spots a mall, she pulls in and parks.

With a cautious hand in her pocket over her money, Madeleine walks inside and hurries into Forever 21 with a rueful grin. It's perfect for her, considering she won't be aging anymore. Trying on some clothes, she leaves with an armful and bumps into a blonde girl. Her magic tells her this is a vampire and her fangs ache to get out.

Startled, Madeleine backs up as the girl looks her over with critical blue eyes.

"God, those clothes are hideous. Try this on." She orders and shoves a shirt at Madeleine. Startled and used to following orders, she sets her clothes down and gingerly takes the shirt. She walks into the changing room and tries on the shimmery silver shirt. The scoop neck flatters her chest and the silver material high-lights her eyes. It's perfect.

"Thank you!" She called out gratefully and the blonde haired young woman nodded at her as they tried on some more clothes and bought them as Madeleine paid for her clothes before changing into a grey t - shirt with a spider web over it, black skinny jeans and high heeled lace up boots.

She loves the clothes that she already has but is grateful that the vampire woman gave her advice as she went to get a coffee abd saw the woman join her with three shopping bags.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." The blonde woman said politely and Madeleine feels alerted then as she looks at her.

Sister of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"You wouldn't by any chance...know where Niklaus Mikaelson is?" She asked cautiously and Rebekah looked at her then.

"Who are you? You're not human."

Madeleine felt tempted to tell her what she was but caution made her hold it back.

"I'm a witch." She says, deciding to hold back the information about her other side until she can tell if these Mikaelson children can be trusted.

"What do you want with my brother then?" Rebekah asked, narrowing her blue eyes protectively.

"I have something I need to ask him." Madeleine said, trying to come off as non-threatening. After a tense pause, Rebekah nods curtly.

"I can take you to him but I am going to finish my shopping first. Would you like to come with me?" She asks and Madeleine smiles happily as she nods.

"Sure!" They take a couple of hours going through all the stores and by the time they leave, Madeleine has spent more than she had thought she would. Luckily, she still has a couple hundred dollars to spend for food and the like.

Rebekah had gotten a beautiful dark green dress and had invited Madeleine to the Mikaelson Ball that was being held at her estate, Madeleine accepted gratefully.

Finding a dress for her was easy, they had found a beautiful black and gold Marchesa Notte lace gown and matching jewellery bit Madeleine was sure that she had heard her father mention that Rebekah had been her Aunt Genevieve Leroux's best friend during 1991.

Maybe she could trust Rebekah but decided to tell after they had paid and went to have lunch at a nice Chinese bar where they settled and ate their smoked fish.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked finally and Rebekah nodded as Madeleine took a deep breath.

"Did you know my aunt Genevieve Leroux?" Madeleine asked calmly as Rebekah stared in shock at the revelation, she knew Genevieve had a younger brother called Will and an older brother called John.

Genevieve had been killed by Mikael as revenge against Rebekah for siding with Klaus.

"Yes, I did." Rebekah said finally.

"Why was she killed?" Madeleine asked, testing to see what Rebekah would say.

"Is this a revenge mission? Because if it is- I assure you. You will not leave it alive." Rebekah said coldly, protectiveness for her brother showing in her vicious words. Madeleine refused to be cowed though and just waited until Rebekah sighed and relaxed. "She was killed as revenge." Rebekah says, her snapping blue eyes daring Madeleine to say something.

"Your brother- Niklaus. Is he the type of person to help someone with a secret?" Madeleine asked and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"It depends. If that secret could hurt him and you or someone you know was the cause then no. He would keep you around long enough to learn what you know and then kill you. If, however, there was a secret that could benefit him, then he might help but only if he feels he has something to gain from it. Why?" Rebekah asked, curiosity replacing the animosity in her eyes.

"Because he knew my ancestor and I need to speak to him urgently." Madeleine said firmly and Rebekah nodded in acceptance as they paid the bill and made their way outside to a black SUV and placed their shopping bags in the back before driving to the Mikaelson manor.

* * *

The drive was quiet aside from a country song called Love Story by Taylor Swift that Madeleine enjoyed and even Rebekah smiled as they reached a beautiful estate.

For some reason, the house reminded Madeleine of her own home and her father's home, the Leroux estate as they were let through and entered the house.

And there was three male vampires, a vampire who was a werewolf as well and a witch as they stepped in calmly.

"Nik, there's someone here to meet you!"

"What is it now, Rebekah?" A cultured British voice, aching with annoyance responded. A tall, lean man rounded the corner. His blonde hair with darker brown undertones was ruffled and short but looked like it was torn between being curly and straight. His blue eyes were vaguely annoyed and his lips were pursed. A blush rose on Madeleine's cheeks but she firmly stamped it down, reminding herself she needs to make an impression on her fellow hybrid. He may have found a way to make more like him but he is the Original and he is the one she is interested in.

"This is Madeleine. She has something she wants to talk to you about." Rebekah said and then turned to her. "After you finish talking to my brother, come up to my room so we can chose your makeup and jewellery for the Ball tomorrow night." Rebekah orders and then blurs away. Madeleine jumps a little, not used to vampires doing that. She is more used to small feats of witch magic then vampire abilities.

* * *

"What do you want?" Niklaus asked, his blue eyes sharp with interest and intelligence.

"Can we talk somewhere we won't be overheard?" Madeleine asks a little uncertainly. After watching her critically for a second (honestly, how do they manage that look so effortlessly), Niklaus nods and leads her down a hallway into a room.

"This room is soundproof. What did you want to talk about?" Niklaus asked, sitting down in a chair and gesturing for her to do the same.

"I want to know if you've broken the curse that subdued your werewolf side." Madeleine asked calmly and Klaus stared at her in shock then suspicion as he regarded her.

"How do you know who I am and if I've broken my curse?" Klaus asked suspiciously and Madeleine smiled then mysteriously as she looked at the thousand year old Original.

"Because you were the husband of my ancestor, Vivianne Dalliencourt Lescheres who was the daughter of Sofia Dalliencourt and Quentin Lescheres." Madeleine explained as Klaus stared at her in shock and intrigue.

"You're Vivianne's descendant?" Klaus asked finally.

Madeleine nodded abd took a deep breath then as she regarded the older hybrid.

"And I am a hybrid too."

* * *

 _So Klaus knows Madeleine is a hybrid like him._


	3. The Mikaelson Ball

Summary: She's been hidden her entire life. No one is supposed to know what she is, no one is supposed to know she exists. A secret friendship leads to the chance of a lifetime, the reward? Her freedom and meeting another like her. She knew there would be danger, but she didn't know she'd gain a family she always wanted and a love who would kill all who stood in his way. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Kol/OC, Klaus/OC, different female and rated M. More pairings later on in the story.

The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 2

* * *

"Who is your father? Is he a witch?" Klaus shocked but also amazed that although Madeleine was a witch, she was a vampire like him and she looked at him shyly.

"My father is William Leroux the younger brother of Genevieve and my mother is Melissa Lescheres who is a member of the French Quarter Coven." Madeleine informed him and Klaus nodded then, knowing Will Leroux and his family as well as the Lescheres family.

"And how did you find out about me, little witch/vampire?" Klaus asked playfully but she could tell he was being serious.

"I overheard my mother mention you to my aunt when I was eight years old, she said that you were a blessing by the laws of nature. That nature wanted you to be a fully werewolf/vampire hybrid but your mother...angered the spirits by not doing as they asked and instead made your werewolf side dormant." Madeleine explained patiently as Klaus looked at her.

"How old are you?" Klaus asked finally, Madeleine had lived New Orleans and how had he not known about her existence? It was a mystery.

"I was born in 1921 and I stopped aging two years ago, physically I'm twenty one years old but in vampire years I am ninety years old." She explained softly.

"Do you have any other family?" He asked quietly, the Lescheres family were werewolves and witches as Vivianne had been a werewolf/witch hybrid,

"I have a maternal grandmother called Rosalie LaRue and she married Henri Snr Lescheres, they had four children. Cheyenne who is my Cousin Lily's mother, Melanie who is the mother of Quinn and Juliette my two twin cousins. Uncle Henri Jnr is the father of Tristan and Damian and Anastasia, and then there's my mother who had me and from my father's side is Aunt Genevieve who had two children Adrian and Ysabelle." Madeleine said softly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes then thoughtfully, Madeleine was related to two powerful supernatural New Orleans families of in the witch and vampire community.

Madeleine waited anxiously for Klaus to come to a decision.

"My sister invited you to the Ball tomorrow night, correct?" He finally asked and she nodded.

"I have to think on this. Tonight, you may stay here with my sister. The house is open to you, all except for the south wing. That is closed off to you, understood?" Klaus asks and Madeleine nodded, eager to please this hybrid. "Go on, I'm sure my sister is waiting impatiently for you." She got up and moved to the door. "Oh, one last thing. Tell no one about you being a hybrid. Not even my family. I have enemies in this town that need to be dealt with. If they learn of your existence, they will try to use you against me." Klaus says and Madeleine nods.

"So I will masquerade as a witch. I already told Rebekah that is what I was." She says and Klaus nods in agreement.

"Be careful of the Bennet witch. She is working with my enemies and she might not hesitate to use your witch inheritance to lure you to their side." Klaus warns, a danger lurking in his blue eyes. Nodding, Madeleine leaves and follows the sound of loud music. Opening the door, she ducks as Rebekah flings a shoe. It sails over her head and Rebekah smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought you were my brother, Kol. He is such a pain but luckily, I have gotten rid of him for tonight." Rebekah says and Madeleine smiles shyly.

"It's fine. I've never had siblings but I have often wondered what it would be like to have some." Madeleine says and Rebekah rolls her eyes, hopping off the bed.

"I wouldn't. They can be such terrors." Rebekah mutters and Madeleine laughs.

She smiled then as they went back to her hotel room and collected her things along with her car as they paid the bill and she updated Sophie and the others who were relieved that she was alright.

The others had found out but thankfully Cheyenne was away on business so she was safe for the moment as they returned to the Mikaelson manor and cooked dinner.

"Madeleine, this my older brother Elijah." Rebekah said softly as she introduced Madeleine to a handsome young man who looked to be around in his early thirties.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebekah has told me a lot about you." Madeleine said politely, her New Orleans accent coming lightly as Elijah looked at her then.

"The pleasure is mine, you are from New Orleans?" Elijah asked curiously and Madeleine nodded in confirmation.

"I am, yes."

"Interesting. May I ask why you are here in Mystic Falls?" He asks and Madeleine smiles at him.

"Of course! I am here because I was traveling and I felt drawn towards the energy here." Madeleine lies flawlessly and he believes her.

"It was the same for us." Elijah says absently before smiling politely. "If you will excuse me..." He says and leaves.

"Is he always like that?" Madeleine asks, her grey eyes lit up with curiosity. Rebekah laughs a little as she nods.

"He is the...stiffest of us. You know we are the Original?" Rebekah asks and Madeleine nods in confirmation. "Well, it seems he has the hardest time letting go of the old ways. Ever the gentleman, our Elijah." She says, smiling fondly. "Klaus and Kol on the other hand, they revel in this new age."

"Who is Kol?" Madeleine asks curiously, having heard about him a couple of times from Rebekah.

"My brother. He is rather wild. He can give Nik a run for his money when he is in one of his moods. He can be bloodthirsty but Nik has reigned him in so far. I don't predict it will last all that long, Kol isn't the type to be held back and caged in. He is going to disobey Nik soon and knowing him, it will be in a rather dramatic way." Rebekah drawls, waving her hand casually. "But enough about my brothers. We need to pick out what shoes you are going to wear. I cannot believe I almost forgot!" She exclaims and drags Madeleine away for a couple more hours.

* * *

By the time dinner is ready, Madeline is given a pair of Giuseppe high heels with straps, and her black lace halter mermaid gown is hanging up in a dress bag so it wouldn't get dirty.

Rebekah had even gotten out hair products that would make Lily green with envy as her cousin loved doing people's hair and even owned her own hairdressing salon.

Madeline liked her dark brown wavy hair that could be styled in anyway but Rebekah would probably be best friends with Lily if her cousin saw her.

"Rebekah, where are you?!" An unfamiliar male voice called out as the door opened and Madeline was greeted with seeing a very darkly handsome male vampire.

"I'm here, Kol." Rebekah said dryly as Kol spotted Madeline.

"Hello darling."

"Hello." Madeleine answered him, grateful she didn't let her shock show in her voice. She looked him over, trying to be critical but damn was it hard. This has to be the sexiest man she has ever seen. He is tall and lean, power in every movement he makes. His dark brown hair is longish on top and tangled in little waves. His dark eyes sweep over her with obvious approval and Madeleine once again feels pride.

"Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you around before." He says, completely ignoring the outraged face Rebekah is making.

"That's because you haven't." Madeleine answered dismissively, turning to Rebekah. Kol's interest flares in that moment and he smirks dangerously. Rebekah narrows her eyes at him angrily and he rolls his eyes.

"What did you want, Kol?" Rebekah asks and Kol tears his gaze away from Madeleine to smirk at her.

"I just came back from hunting and you'll never guess what I learned." He taunts as Madeleine pulls out her phone to text Sophie. Kol eyes her, frowning a little at the complete lack of interest she is showing in him. Little does he know about how flustered she feels? But Madeleine has had practice in keeping control over herself.

 _~I found the Hybrid...and his sexy younger brother. ;) ~_ Madeleine smirks, knowing that comment will drive Sophie crazy. Sure enough, her phone dings a few seconds later. Madeleine smirks to herself, reading the message and deciding to tease Sophie by not answering.

 _~What does that mean? ~  
_  
Her phone dings again and again, causing Madeleine to snicker and Kol to narrow his eyes. Competitiveness flare in him at the thought of someone else already having Madeleine. He finishes his conversation with Rebekah and turns to her.

"Are you going to the Ball tomorrow?"

"Yes but I don't have a date." Madeleine admitted and Kol nodded as he looked at her thoughtfully then and smiled devilishly then as he regarded the dark brunette whose grey eyes watched him curiously.

"Would you like to go as my date, darling?" He asked softly and Madeleine smiled then gratefully and pleased at the offer of Kol asking her to be his date.

"I'd be honoured, Kol." She said softly and Kol nodded as he bid them both good night but paused at the door then as he looked at Madeleine with dark brown eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mademoiselle Madeleine." Kol said seductively and Madeleine blushed then at his compliment as she watched him leave and Rebekah giggled.

"Kol and Klaus are ever the charmers of this family, Elijah is but he acts like a gentlemen and so does Finn." She said amused and Madeleine smiled then softly.

She'd never had a boyfriend before or been kissed, due to being not allowed to venture outside the Lescheres Estate due to the threats.

This...this was going to be fun.

Especially since Kol clearly knows what he is doing? Madeleine flushes, turning to Rebekah and trying (and failing) to put Kol out of her mind.

* * *

"Come on!" Rebekah said, dragging Madeleine downstairs the next morning before she could even get dressed.

"But- Rebekah!" Madeleine grumbled, not used to being woken up like this. Rebekah shot her an amused look over her shoulder but didn't slow down until they reached the kitchen. Klaus was sitting in there with...Kol. His dark eyes sparkled gleefully as they slowly raked up and down her form. Dressed only in a large t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and showed she wasn't wearing a bra, Madeleine was scandalous by her mother's terms.

Despite that, Kol seems to clearly appreciate it. Determined to ignore him, though a bolt of heat has shot through her at his wandering gaze, Madeleine fell back to her haughty mask. Raising her chin, Madeleine followed Rebekah over to her brothers.

"Nik, Madeleine and I are going out today to get ready. A spa day." Rebekah said. Madeleine couldn't tell if she was asking, demanding or ordering but Klaus didn't care. He waved a hand at them dismissively, his eyes lingering on Madeline. Not in the way Kol's are but with curiosity. Flushing a little at the attention from the Hybrid she has heard so much about, Madeleine follows after Rebekah as they leave.

"Darling!" Kol calls out from behind her and she freezes.

"Yes, Kol?" Madeleine asked curiously as the vampire regarded her carefully and smiled seductively before he spoke up then with a smile on his handsome face.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight and a word of warning? Don't trust the Salvatore Brothers or the Gilbert girl." Kol warned and Madeleine looked confused but nodded.

"I see, thank you for warning me, Kol." Madeleine said finally and left as she went to get dressed as Finn came downstairs then with Esther who looked at Madeleine curiously.

"Who was that?" Finn asked confused.

"A friend of Rebekah's who is a witch from New Orleans, she's going as Kol's date tonight for the ball." Elijah said calmly as Klaus read the newspaper.

* * *

"I have not yet met her." Esther said, with a narrow glare on her face. Kol smirks arrogantly, lounging back in his seat as he balances it on the back legs.

"You have not been our mother for a thousand years. Why start now?" He says cockily before sitting forward to examine the look of rage that flashed across her face. "You really don't like knowing everything that is going on." Kol laughs, shaking his head and leaving without another word.

"Ignore him, mother. Young Kol has always been wild and reckless." Finn encouraged Esther and she nodded, turning her gaze on Niklaus.

"And yet, Niklaus has managed to cage him. Tame him, some might say." She said, hinting heavily to her son. Klaus got up, folding the newspaper over and tossing it on the table. Pausing before he left the room, he looked at his beloved mother- his senses telling him something is off.

"Some might be wrong." He said cryptically before leaving.

* * *

Madeleine had never been to a spa so this was a whole new experience for the witch/vampire hybrid as she and Rebekah had their faces done along with manicures and pedicures before collecting the last minute things.

"I've never been to a beauty spa before." Madeleine admitted quietly as she looked at the blonde Original vampire who looked surprised then.

"Weren't you allowed outside, Maddie?" She asked surprised but there was also a flash of sympathy in her dark blue eyes as she regarded the young witch.

"In a way...my family is very protective of me." Madeleine said softly as she fiddled with her necklace which had been a gift from her mother and father on her sixteenth birthday.

"My brothers excluding Finn are like that with me, people regard us as monsters but we just want to settle and be a family." Rebekah explained as they went to the hairdressers.

"I have never had much of a family...I envy you for yours." Madeleine admitted, causing Rebekah to look at her with surprise. She doesn't say anything though, not wanting to upset her new friend. They tried out a few different hair styles before Rebekah settled on having her hair straightened and pinned back. Sleek and modern but still down.

Madeleine was torn between leaving her hair down and up. Rebekah suggested she have her hair up and the hairdresser quickly did her dark brown hair. The hairdresser gave her curls and pulled her hair up in an effortless bun that allowed some curls to escape and frame her face.

Finished, they headed over to a manicure place so they could have their nails done. Rebekah just painted hers a glossy clear but Madeleine painted hers black. Finished with that, they treated themselves to some ice cream to pass the time.

Madeleine learned that Rebekah isn't nearly as cold and closed off as the stories made her believe. Rebekah is open and friendly, when people give her the chance to be.

"Who is your date?" Madeleine asked curiously and Rebekah smiled.

"Matt. Do you know him?" She asked and Madeleine nodded, remembering him arguing with the beautiful brunette. He looked like he cared for her but Madeleine kept those thoughts to herself.

If anything, Madeleine was certain that Matt cared about Rebekah but that was just her opinion as they enjoyed their ice creams and saw Rebekah grimace at someone.

"Oh my god, what is she wearing?" Rebekah asked appalled as she looked at a young woman exiting a store and Madeleine followed her gaze as she saw it was the woman from yesterday at the Mystic Grill who had glared at her.

"Who is that?" She asked curiously and Rebekah scowled then hatefully and sighed.

"Elena Gilbert the whore of Mystic Falls, she's in a love triangle for her own amusement." Rebekah spat angrily

"Really?" Madeleine asked, her eyebrows rising as she looks at Elena. The girl glares spitefully at the two of them before flouncing away. Laughing a little at how conceited that looked, Madeleine turns to Rebekah.

"Yup." She says, understanding the appalled look. "Let's get home, I want to take a bath before the Ball. I'm going to need it, especially since Elena and her friends are going to be there." Rebekah said as they rose and went to the car.

"But won't the water ruin your hair?" Madeleine asked and Rebekah smiled.

"That's why I am taking a bath, so I can submerge my body in water but still keep my hair looking like this." She said and Madeleine blushed.

"Right, sorry." She muttered as she started to drive.

Rebekah shook her head, Madeleine seemed so sheltered and in awe of the world around her, but then again her friend had been secluded for her own safety.

* * *

Kol had gotten ready and was now helping himself to a glass of red wine as he saw Madeleine come down after Rebekah, her dark brown hair was pulled up into a styled bun with a French braid added and Kol admired the black and gold metallic mermaid fishtail gown that she wore as Madeleine cane over towards him.

Something told Kol that Madeleine was used to formal evenings but not this formal as she came over.

"You look beautiful, cherie." Kol complimented as Madeleine smiled at him, Kol looked handsome in his tux but his hair was still messy as they went to talk to the others.

"Don't we look stunning brother?" Rebekah teased Nik and he smiled politely at her, turning to look at Madeline. Seeing her on Kol's arm, Klaus raised an eyebrow and Madeleine flushed. Klaus smirked, nodding at his brother.

"Kol. Madeleine." He says and then excuses himself as the door rings.

"The guests are arriving." Rebekah says, hope glimmering in her eyes as she looks at the door.

"Is Matt meeting you here?" Madeleine asks and she nods. Kol looks at his sister, a delighted grin spreading across his face.

"Rebekah! Our sister has a date...Father would be furious!" Kol says, seeming even more gleeful at the thought. Rebekah gives him a furious look, but has no time to do anything as the guests start filing in.

"Don't be a jerk, Kol. Not tonight." She snaps and then leaves to search for Matt.

"I won't, dear sister." Kol said amused as they watched the guests come in and greeted them as Madeleine greeted them with Kol, Madeleine had years of experience with these events as her mother had hosted these events for their family and friends.

They both watched as a blonde haired young vampire dressed in a midnight blue ball gown and white silk gloves as she talked to Klaus as Madeleine saw the Elena Gilbert woman come over to her with two young men, who looked like brothers.

'They must be the Salvatore Brothers.' Madeleine thought amused as she glanced at the three curiously.

"I've seen you before, you were at the Grill talking to Matt." Elena said coldly as she glanced at the young woman.

"My name is Madeleine Lescheres." Madeleine said politely as Elena stared at her in confusion.

"And what are you doing hanging around here? With this family of...evil monsters?!" Elena hissed angrily as her dark brown eyes sparked with anger.

"That's none of your business miss Gilbert, I'd be more worried about the love triangle you've created like your ancestor." Madeleine said snidely as Rebekah giggled nearby and Matt chuckled while Klaus smirked.

"That is none of your business!" Elena snapped and Madeleine smirked coldly as she took a step forward, forcing Elena to step back- tugging her vampire brothers with her.

"Isn't it?" She asks mysteriously and Elena glares before leaving in a huff. Smirking to herself, Madeleine turns back to the curious siblings.

"What did that mean?" Kol asked and Madeleine grinned mischievously.

"Absolutely nothing but it both freaked her out and got her to leave, didn't it?" She asks playfully, causing Rebekah to laugh and Kol to nod in approval.

"Manipulation? I approve." Kol says, smiling wickedly and Madeleine had to work hard to keep herself from blushing.

"Well who says I need your approval?" She asked, hardly believing her own daring at flirting with a dangerous Original.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kol teased seductively and Madeleine smiled at him with sultry eyes that made her grey eyes look like smoke as every sat down at the tables to eat.

Kol sat down beside Madeleine with Rebekah across from them with Matt, Elijah was with Klaus, Caroline, Finn and Esther at the head of the table.

"So how old are you?" Caroline asked calmly as she and Elena regarded the mysterious woman then who regarded them icily abd smiled proudly.

"I'm twenty one years old." Madeleine said calmly as Kol smirked, she was the same age as him when he had been turned into a vampire by his mother.

"Don't you have any family?" Elena asked innocently as Damon and Stefan listened intently as did Esther.

"They live in New Orleans in the French Quarter." Madeleine said honestly as she ate a slice of chicken.

* * *

 _So here is chapter two of the story. Please enjoy and review. :)_


	4. Blood Ties

Summary: She's been hidden her entire life. No one is supposed to know what she is, no one is supposed to know she exists. A secret friendship leads to the chance of a lifetime, the reward? Her freedom and meeting another like her. She knew there would be danger, but she didn't know she'd gain a family she always wanted and a love who would kill all who stood in his way. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Kol/OC, Klaus/OC, different female and rated M. More pairings later on in the story.

The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 3

* * *

"Then why are you here? Did they kick you out or something?" Elena asked, a hint of viciousness showing.

"Or something." Madeleine said, smirking at Elena as Matt choked on his chicken, trying to stop his laughing. Elena shoots him a disappointed look and Matt lowers his blue gaze, causing Madeleine and Rebekah to exchange narrow-eyed looks.

"Where are your parents, Elena?" Rebekah asked spitefully before smiling wickedly as pain flashed across Elena's eyes. "Oh, that's right...sorry." She said insincerely and Elena glared at her.

"My parents may be dead but at least they cared about me when they were alive!" Elena hisses and Esther looks down at her.

"I love all of my children." She said, with an amused smile that made Elena flush. Despite feeling there is something off about the witch, Madeleine feels a small flash of glee at Elena. Madeleine has never gone to high school so this little clique-y tag-team is a new experience for her. One she thinks she likes and one Kol does to, judging by the superior smirk on his face.

"Elena I am sorry to hear about your parents but that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to everyone who you feel is insignificant and I'd keep an eye on Damon...he looks as my father puts it...enraged?" She asked teasingly and left the table so she could go to the bathroom.

Elena looked like she wanted to murder Madeleine while Caroline was scowling, Matt smirked and offered his hand to Rebekah so they could dance.

She gladly accepted.

* * *

Madeleine touched up her light make - up and washed her hands as she left the bathroom and saw Damon outside waiting for her as he lunged at her and tried to strangle her.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he suddenly clutched his head in pain, yelling in agony as his eyes started to bleed and Bonnie rushed over to stop her.

She closed her eyes and Bonnie ended up being placed in an induced dream state as she glared at Damon.

"Really? Killing me on Elena Gilbert's orders, Damon?"

He cried out with pain, clutching his head as he writhed on the ground. Holding the pain for a second, Madeleine finally relented and released him from her hold. Damon panted as he climbed to his feet.

"She wanted it." Damon said, glaring at her with icy blue eyes. "And considering I don't know you and you are working for the bad guys, I listened." Damon says arrogantly and Madeleine rolls her eyes.

"I'm not working for the bad guys. Just hanging out with them." She said, brushing past him and releasing Bonnie from the spell. Finding Kol, Madeleine quickly tells him about what just happened. His eyes darken with rage and he leaves her, scanning the crowd.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Madeleine turns and jumps when she faces Klaus.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks and she nods, blushing a little as they move to the dance floor. "I've been thinking about the secret you told me." Klaus says, twirling her around and catching her.

"And?" Madeleine asks anxiously. Sensing it, Klaus smirks a little.

"You can stay but we have to talk again later." Klaus says and Madeleine beams happily at him as he dips her.

"Thank you." She whispers sincerely, hugging him around the neck for a second before backing up and following the dance with him. Happy now that the hybrid she has admired for so long has accepted her into his home, Madeleine dance with him until the song ends.

She then dances with Matt for a while, before dancing with Elijah and then Stefan, Kol then arrives and danced with her to a slow waltz song as she enjoyed herself.

It was fun.

* * *

After an hour, Madeleine had gone to get a blood bag and quickly drained it, thanking God that Klaus had shown her where they kept the blood bags before wiping her mouth with a tissue and flushed it down the toilet as she started walking back when she heard, Esther, Finn, Bonnie and Elena talking.

They were going to kill Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah by linking them to Finn abd then wipe out the entire vampire sire lines by killing the Originals tomorrow night.

She had to warn Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah as she quietly left and hurried down the stairs as she saw Kol was close by and hurried over quickly.

"I need to tell you and your siblings something Kol, it's urgent." Madeleine whispered urgently.

Kol looked at her and nodded as they moved to a table so they wouldn't be overheard by the others.

"What is it?" He asked grimly.

"Your mother and Finn...they're going to try and perform a Linking spell on you by using Elena's blood. Esther wants to kill you all and every vampire in sight, she thinks you're abominations." She said quietly and Kol said nothing but his dark brown eyes said it all, he was betrayed and enraged.

He nodded and took her hand as they walked to where Rebekah was waiting for Matt to come back from the bathroom as Klaus came over.

Elijah wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Maddie has something to tell us, Nik." Kol said darkly.

A little startled by the nickname, Madeleine stared at him with surprise for a second. He raises his eyebrow at her and she flushes, her mind back on the subject.

"Right! I was going to the bathroom-" Klaus gives her a knowing look and she rolls her eyes as she continues. Kol narrows his eyes at his brother and Madeleine but neither of them notices. "-and I heard Ester, Finn and Elena talking...they are going to use a Linking spell to end all vampires, starting with her own children." Madeleine says, wincing at the look of hurt and betrayal gleaming in Klaus and Rebekah's eyes.

"How could she do this?!" Rebekah cries and Klaus raises a shhhing finger before turning to Madeleine.

"Is there any way to ensure that the spell cannot happen?" He asks and Madeleine nods, having thought this over as she was trying to find Kol.

"It has to be done using blood so it will probably be done during a toast or something. When you take your glasses, I will vanish the liquid inside and use my magic to replace it with coloured water. Nothing will happen when you drink it." She says confidently, her grey eyes gleaming with confidence and pride.

Kol stares at her, shocked she could do such effortless magic.

"Will you need a spell?" He asks, trying to gauge the strength of her magic. She turns a look on him that makes him feel like a child just learning about magic again. "Understood, then." Kol says and looks at Klaus. "A brilliant little thing, isn't she?" He remarks to his brother as Madeleine and Rebekah hurry off to find Elijah.

"You have no idea." Klaus said with another knowing smirk before leaving to look for his older brother.

* * *

They weren't able to find Elijah until Esther had a speech and Elijah had drank the wine in front of Elena who had been talking to him as Madeleine read through her grimoire.

She found the spell that was needed to break the linking spell but it would have to be performed tomorrow and she would need ingredients for the spell and tomorrow was a full moon.

She realised then that half of her things were at the hotel and quickly told Kol who decided to go with her as they went back to the hotel and entered her room.

And caught Damon Salvatore of all people searching through her things, Madeleine snarled at him and showed him her fangs as Kol looked at her in shock.

Madeleine was a vampire? And a witch?

"What do you want?" Madeleine growled as she pinned Damon to the wall telepathically and he groaned in pain, when an idea occurred to her and she looked at Damon in the eyes and smiled slightly then.

"Forget what you saw and tell Stefan and Alaric that you regret being an asshole to them and tell Liz Forbes that Elena and Caroline were responsible for running over Anne Wilson." Madeleine compelled and Damon nodded as he left.

Seconds after Damon left, Kol snarled and pinned Madeleine to the wall. Determined to get some answers, he bared his fangs and tightened his grip on her throat. Madeleine didn't want to hurt him but he was choking her. A little afraid, she trained her magic on him and he cried out, blood leaking from her nose as she burst blood vessels in his head.

Releasing her throat, the pain immediately disappeared.

"Does Klaus know?" Kol asked, straightening up with anger burning in his dark eyes. Madeleine nods silently, not wanting to anger him into attacking her again. Her throat burns for seconds as her healing abilities work on fixing the bruise he left on her neck.

"He doesn't want anybody to know." Madeleine said, Kol narrowing his eyes at her.

"Don't even think about trying to compel me. I am an Original." Kol said, glaring darkly at her. Madeleine hid a smile, knowing he is threatened by her. Nodding seriously, Madeleine looked at him.

"What now?" She asked and Kol paused.

"If you are worried that I will tell others your secret then don't be, I won't betray your trust but I want to know who you really are and how in hell are you a vampire and a witch?" Kol asked suspiciously but also intrigued.

"My father is Will Leroux and my mother is Melissa Lescheres, my maternal family are descendants of Vivianne Lescheres who was the first ever witch/werewolf hybrid." Madeleine explained cautiously as she looked at him.

"Ah my late sister in law who was Klaus's wife during our early years in New Orleans." Kol said thoughtfully and looked at her then with dark brown eyes that were curious.

"How is it then that no one has heard of you? A vampire/witch hybrid would be heard of." Kol asked curiously.

Madeleine sighed.

"The French Quarter Coven Elders forbade me from ever stepping out of the estate, if I did then my family would be killed and some of my cousins are werewolf/witch hybrids. Hybrids aren't exactly liked by some of the witches but a lot of the covens, including half of the French Quarter Coven believe that nature made us hybrids for a reason." Madeleine explained quietly and swallowed.

"My aunt Cheyenne and two of the French Quarter Coven Elders, Bastianna Natale and Agnes want me and my cousins dead...I thought by running away and looking for Klaus, he could help me." She said sadly.

Kol felt sympathetic then, Madeleine was alone and the only one of her kind and was hated by most witches.

"Do you have any friends?"

Madeleine smiled happily.

"I do." She answered simply and then sighed when she saw a little blood on her dress. Twitching her fingers, she smiled with satisfaction when the blood was instantly gone.

"How come you're magic is so strong?" Kol asked, envy stirring in him. She is everything he wants to be. A vampire with the magic of a witch.

"I'm not really sure. Other hybrids are of average strength but compared to normal witches, we are stronger. I think it may have something to do with us being two parts of a supernatural creature." Madeleine explained and to her relief, Kol didn't scoff but instead nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a possibility." He said and pulled out his phone. Reading a message, he looked up at Madeleine.

"Klaus said that we need to get the ingredients and get over there." Kol explained and Madeleine nodded, hurrying around the room to gather up her ingredients.

"Ready." She said, shoving them into a bag and turning to Kol. Nodding, he held the door open as they left.

The next morning Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah met up with Madeleine at a New Orleans themed cafe Crescent Cafe and saw Madeleine was wearing a dark burgundy cut out back sweater with a light grey printed full skirt, grey tights and dark green velvet high heels with her dark brown wavy hair framing her face.

Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and her lips had light lipstick on them as she smiled at them, Kol saw she was drinking a coffee with a dark chocolate brownie on a little plate.

* * *

Kol saw she had her grimoire with her but it looked journal to the ordinary eye as they sat down at her table.

"Madeleine has something to tell us, Bekah and Eli." Kol stated as he glanced at Klaus who nodded.

"I am a vampire/witch hybrid, the daughter of William Leroux and Melissa Lescheres." Madeleine said quietly.

Rebekah smiled then, not in the least put out.

"I thought you looked like Vivianne and Marguerite...the eyes." She said fondly.

Blushing a little, Madeleine smiled at Rebekah. The blonde vampire strikes her as someone she could really be friends with. Rebekah smiles back, wondering how she could have missed the familiar features in Madeleine.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance now." Elijah agrees, his cultured accent at odds with some of the more...violent stories she has heard about him in the past. Not wanting to hold his past against him, Madeleine focuses on Klaus. He smirks at her, his blue eyes gleaming as she is slowly welcomed by his family.

"How is it you are both a vampire and a witch?" Rebekah asks, her curiosity stirring.

"I was born that way. A lot of the witches wanted to kill me when it was discovered but the other half didn't. Some considered me an abomination and others considered me a gift from nature. As a compromise, I was locked away so that none would know about me." Madeleine explained, a shadow in her eyes.

She may not have been harmed physically but it was hard for her, being alone except for the few times when someone came to visit her. Her childhood was a lonely, ruined one- even for a witch.

Sympathy stirs in Rebekah and she straightens, determined to draw her new friend out of her gloomy thoughts.

"Do you have parents or any cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents?" Rebekah asked softly and Madeleine smiled then as she pulled out a photo album and showed them her family as they looked at the photos.

She pointed to two twins who looked identical fondly, Klaus knew immediately that they were werewolves and witches.

"Those are my Aunt Melanie's children called Quinn and Juliette, their father Arno is a member of the North East Atlantic Pack." Madeleine explained softly as Elijah caught sight of three siblings smiling up at the camera.

"That's my Uncle Henri's children, Tristan who is the older twin and then Damian who is the younger twin and their sister Anastasia who is my best friend. Well they're all my best friends but Lily has to be careful, her mother hates me and my parents." She said quietly as she touched a photo.

Kol studied the photo, the young girl in the photo had a soft but kind face and had light auburn hair while the woman next to her deeply reminded Kol of Lily Leroux and not in a good way.

"Is this your parents?" Kol asked quietly as he pointed to a photo of a smiling couple and saw their names.

 _'Will and Melissa on their wedding day.'  
_  
"Yes, they married in secret during the year 1919, things...were getting dangerous between the witches, werewolves and vampires." Madeleine explained seriously.

Klaus nodded, remembering ruefully that he hadn't helped things when he killed a couple of witches back then. It doesn't take much to piss him off, something those foolish witches forgot and paid with their lives for.

"That's nothing new." Elijah said, his handsome face serious.

"Especially in this town." Kol agreed and Madeleine rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You have no clue how bad it is but, that's okay. I'm not here because of that." Madeleine said and Kol narrowed his eyes at the way she glanced at Klaus.

"So why are you here?" He questioned, causing her to blush.

"I am here to meet the Original Hybrid." Madeleine said, allowing some of her admiration and excitement to seep into her voice.

"Ah, another of Klaus's strumpets. Good to know." Kol said dismissively, getting up to leave. Narrowing her eyes, Madeleine forced him to collapse as she made him feel pain.

"I am no one's strumpet!" She hissed angrily before releasing her hold on him. Kol rolled over and began to laugh as he got to his feet, his dark gaze locking on her grey eyes.

"I can tell." He teased and she huffed, looking away from the darkly handsome Original.

"Now, I need a drop of your blood each and I need to go to the house in the woods that has a source of power." Madeleine explained and they all nodded as they escorted her there and had the misfortune to run into Bonnie Bennett and Abby.

And right with them was Damon, Elena, Tyler, Alaric and Stefan all looking at Madeleine in surprise.

"What are you doing with them?" Bonnie asked disgusted and Madeleine suddenly understood why the witches in New Orleans hated the Bennett family.

Their judgemental attitude and their reckless actions had caused countless witches to die during the Salem Witch Trials in Virginia and caused many to flee to New Orleans.

"They're my friends that's why and I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked politely as she looked at Tyler.

"Tyler Lockwood, the Mayor's son." Tyler said intimidatingly and Madeleine narrowed her eyes at him then warningly.

"You're threats don't scare me, Mr Puppy." She said calmly and Klaus chuckled then.

"Tyler, back off." Damon said warningly.

Madeleine looked at him sharply, narrowing her dark eyes. Damon met her gaze unflinchingly and Madeleine slowly nodded. So. Her Compulsion hadn't stuck. Interesting. A warning is laced in her gaze and Damon smirk but nods slightly.

"Why should I back off? She is hanging around our enemies!" Tyler exclaims and Madeleine rolls her eyes.

"Enemies?" She quotes mockingly. "What is this? The Dark Ages?" She asks and Kol laughs, making Elena bristle.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped out, apparently the one speaking for the group.

"I'm curious-" Madeleine began, ignoring Elena and looking at the supernaturals in the other group. "Why do you let such an annoying human speak for you?" She asks and Bonnie bristles, narrowing her dark green eyes. If you can say one good thing about a Bennet witch, they are famed for their loyalty; blind or not.

"Because they are my friends!" Elena said. "Unlike the monsters with you!" She spat out and Madeleine narrowed her eyes warningly, causing Damon to blur in front of her.

"Shut up, Elena." He said, not bothering to look at her.

Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline stare at Damon in shock but he shakes his head at them and leaves with Alaric and Stefan following after the vampire.

"Have a nice day." Caroline said mockingly to Rebekah as the Original glared at her coldly then, when Matt arrived and Rebekah smiled as they left and they followed after her as they ventured into the woods.

They soon found the abandoned cottage and watched as Madeleine began preparing and flicked the black leather grimoire to open at the page of the linking spell.

She then left to get changed while Rebekah stayed with her and Matt, Kol and Klaus left to head to the Mystic Grill while Elijah went to have a chat with Elena.

No one tried to hurt his family.

* * *

Kol and Klaus both had a drink of whisky each as they received a text from Rebekah to keep Caroline and Tyler busy, something that they were happy to do.

Klaus no longer had feelings for the blonde, especially after her remarks about Rebekah.

"So another hybrid, Nik." Kol remarked thoughtfully.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you're thinking of seducing her Kol then don't, she is under my protection and I won't have you, using her as some toy." Klaus warned calmly but firmly as they saw Tyler and Caroline come over.

* * *

 _Enjoy :)_


End file.
